


Touch-starved

by syusuke



Series: snippets original [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Good Boy, Touch-Starved, Writing Exercise, limited pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: “I miss human touch.I feel so alone when we part and you don’t say goodbye.I feel so isolated, as if my body were an island, and my heart something living in the jungle of it.”





	

I watched as he rushed back to the bathroom. He probably forgot something, most likely his leather bracelet.

I knew that he was in a hurry and really had no choice, but leave me home alone. He had made me breakfast and stayed in my room as I ate and he drank that bitter black liquid, he seemed to like. He sat on the couch with me for a bit afterwards. I was fully awake. My body was trembling with energy, but I knew that he’d have to leave soon. So I suppressed the urge to move and snuggled up with him instead. I treasured these moments before he left. He let me rest my head on his lap and played with the soft hair. As always I’d close my eyes. Just laying there, cuddled up with my favourite human, enjoying his warmth.

But no matter how much I begged, no matter how hard I made it for him to get up, he always left. 

He would get up, kiss my head and leave. The door would close behind him and I would wait patiently until he got back. 

I was never able to stop the immense sadness that caught hold of me, whenever the door closed. I’d always wait for a while in case he forgot something and came back. On those days I would get a big smile and a pat on the head, before he rushed out again. 

Eventually I’d give up and go back to my bed for a nap. Maybe he’d be back when I woke up again?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well... these snippets are my writing exercises ^^ so not everything is supposed to be good. It's more important to me that I wrote something.


End file.
